Blackbird
by KicktheCJ
Summary: "Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly," -Skylar Hofstadter had been through more than enough. Enough to fly half way across the world to be with the only person who didn't make her feel like a walking travesty; her half-brother, Leonard. But Sky hasn't planned ahead and doesn't know where she's heading or the feelings shared for a friend.
1. Chapter 1

When the door first rang Sheldon thought nothing of it, mostly that came down to the fact he was mildly unaccustomed to hearing it ring as many of his friends simply waltzed in whenever they deemed acceptable. So it took him until the second ring before he realised that, '_oh my, that's our doorbell_,' Given his track record with unwelcome visitors, the only inhabitant of the apartment straightened himself out and frowned at the offending plank of wood; it almost as if the door had decided to ring its own doorbell and was completely at fault. As it rang again, he jumped, cerulean eyes widening in surprise before he strode over to it in long strides too peer through the peephole. On the other side he could see a female with shoulder-length spiky chestnut hair, shuffling from one foot to the next, looking out of place as she lifted her hand to ring again.

This time, the tall male decided he didn't want to hear the loud, obnoxious clanging in repetition, so he quickly undid the lock of the door and peeped around the edge. The unfamiliar girl seemed to jump back, startled; her lined eyes a dark hazelnut behind glasses that seemed to be of fashion as of late yet really reminded Sheldon of his high school teacher, Mrs Adamson. Her skin was tanned, which told the blue eyed boy that either she had been on holiday or was of some form of exotic descent. He continued to study her for a second like a regular Sherlock Holmes, taking in her height and nervousness as a way of notifying she was of no threat. "May I help you?" He asked finally, lips pursed ever so slightly.

"Does...urm...Leonard l-live here?" The post-teen stammered, appearing sort of shaky as she swallowed, gnawing at her already violently reddened lips. "L-Leonard Hofstadter?" Her voice was barely a whisper and Sheldon thanked the hearing that he prided himself on so greatly, before he nodded in reply.

"Well, he's not here as of present, but I can leave a message?" He shifted to open the door a little wider to await her words, though he briefly wondered what Leonard could see in a girl that clearly had the same growth malfunctions as he did. However, he was raised a gentlemen thanks to the strong Texan women of his family and at least had the manners to take a message that he doubted would reach his roommate. As if to interrupt his words, he heard a familiar voice call out an unfamiliar name.

"Skylar! I see you've met Sheldon," It was here that said man noticed the nervousness pass over Leonard's expression, a look of fear as he scratched at the back of his neck, opening his mouth before closing it again. Both the girl, Skylar, and Sheldon turned to look at him with both amusement and worry. "Let's all go inside, I've got explaining to do," he muttered, a look of dread crossing his features as he looked between the two. "A lot of explaining,"

Two minutes later, Leonard had placed all the shopping on the breakfast bar, leaning against it for a second to furrow his eyebrows in thought before he gestured for them to sit. Sheldon immediately sat in his seat whilst the stranger sat next to him, '_entirely too close'_ he thought to himself before shifting over so that his side was pressed against the arm of the chair. He turned his attention to the shorter male whom was now perched on the separate chair, looking a little too jumpy for this to be good news.

"Sheldon, this is my sister, Skylar," So that confession may have caught him off guard a little, for they looked nothing alike, but then him and Missy never did look similar, and they're twins. The blue eyed man nodded, for a moment confused as to why Leonard thought he had any genuine care for this information; he had little care for Raj's sister, but that could've been she was a little so-and-so. "She's...staying with us for a while," And just like that he shot to his feet, aqua orbs narrowed and mouth spewing out a rage.

"And you didn't think to consult me first?" Sheldon inhaled sharply, hands waving in the air like he was drawing out his anger "This is a clear infraction of the roommate agreement, not to mention the fact there's no room!" Behind him, Skylar seemed to curl up on herself, burying her face in her knees as she quivered gently.

"Sheldon stop," Leonard started gently, seeing his younger sister close to tears, but the other male seemed barely capable of standing still as he paced and talked like he was on a motor '_Except you can switch motors off'_, the shorter thought rather forlornly. "Can you please stop," the bespectacled man grasped his roommates arm fiercely only to have it yanked back as if he had been burnt. "You're scaring her," he finished finally into the silence but, as predicted all he got was a roll of Sheldon's eyes in acknowledgement, and yet he expected nothing less from the man with no concept of human emotions. "She will be staying in my room; I will be sleeping on the couch ok?" Reluctantly, the elder nodded and retreated back to his seat.

"Ok first thing's first, she was brought up in England by her mother, who was of Spanish descent, Her name is Skylar, she is 19 and is related to me through my father, she has had a hard time and I ask for nothing but for you to leave her alone," Sheldon looked at the girl who was finally uncurling herself, still shaking ever so slightly.

"I will need to write up a section of the roommate agreement specific to her and her actions, you and solely you are responsible for her, understood?" The two men glowered at each other until a nod was passed in agreement, without further acknowledgement; the taller retreated to his room.

"I'm really sorry about him, he's very... him," in fact he couldn't think of a word to describe his eccentric friend, there wasn't a word he could think of that would ever define him or come close to defining him. "He has trouble with change, and surprises, his entire life is one long schedule," Burying his face in his hands for a second, Leonard ran his hands through his curling hair again and blinked slowly "But he's also a bitch, and sometimes I wonder why he's my best friend,"

"B-Because you're a good person, a-and you know he n-needs help?" She whispered, placing a hand on her brother's knee. "No-one can solve their p-problems on th-their own Lenny," The gentle smile she offered reminded Leonard why she was the only member of his family he could tolerate. Although his mother was cold, and his father was a mess, his siblings were always very intelligent, however she never gained his mother's harsh outlook on life even though she had learned it all for herself; Skylar remained the nicest person he could ever be related too. It's why she was his sister, and not "Half-sister,"

"Don't call me that…squirt," She let out a little laugh and smiled for the first time in a long time, her still shaky hands combing through her hair. "Sheldon's an idiot, but I promise you he won't physically hurt you, I don't think he's ever hurt anyone in his life, which is strange 'cause he's from Texas," The shorter roommate furrowed his thick eyebrows in hesitant confusion for a second. "Let's go meet Penny; she's got better social skills,"

"I cannot believe you took her to see Sheldon before me, you were basically throwing her into a hurricane before she learnt how to use a safety…thing," The blonde stood with her arms folded and lips pursed, eyes trained on her boyfriend as if he was a monkey with fewer brain cells. "More importantly you _knew_ how he'd react, you _know_ how much he freaks out, so why on Earth didn't you tell him? Or bring her here whilst you told him Leonard? She's as white as a ghost, probably scarred for life and it's your _entire_ fault,"

"It's not _my_ fault," He protested, holding his hands up surrender "Well not _entirely_, I thought it'd go a lot worse than that," Penny glared at him again, before rolling her eyes and placing a hand on the girl's arm, barely noticing the young brunette stiffen at the mere touch on her skin.

"Would you like something to drink? 19's legal right?" she stopped and shrugged "Oh who cares I was drinkin' at 14, so what do you want?"

"Could I just h-have cola or s-something please?" The younger girl stammered, her innocent eyes and stammer making her seem like a child although she was just passed being an adult. _'I hope Leonard keeps her at a safe distance from the guys,'_ Penny thought to herself, she knew just what Howard was like, after all the receiving end had been pointing her way for a long time.

"Sure sweetie, I usually keep some for Sheldon seeing as he refuses alcohol every time, I think he does it just to annoy me but it's also probably a good thing because he's always hyper, like a big kid, a big kid with a big brain and a cocky attitude," Her green eyes blinked at the cup as she poured, measuring the right amount before passing it over. "Enjoy,"

Leonard was forgotten about as the night proceeded, but even as he faded into the background he worried about the younger girl. There was a ten year difference between them, which is both a very short and very long time span; he felt he needed to protect her because of the many things she had already experienced, but did that also mean that he'd have to protect her even from his own friends?


	2. Chapter 2

The first night could've been easier, after all Sheldon seemed to be producing any excuse to be completely uncooperative whilst being blissfully ignorant of the feelings of those around him. He would glance over at the girl shifting around awkwardly in the room before focusing his piercing gaze on her every action, making her as uncomfortable as she could possibly feel. For a while he remained silent, but he could barely stop himself as she sat down on the couch. "You can't sit there," He muttered, the taller male standing in a offensive stance-arms crossed and legs shoulder width apart as if to form a human barricade.

"Wh-why not?" She stammered, the younger almost tripping over him and her own clumsy body as she drew herself to stand up in a formulate hurry. Sheldon went to open his mouth, only to notice his roommate glaring at him with something that silenced him in a hurry; the mischief and joy he seemed to get out of upsetting and disturbing the girl faded as he stepped back and studied her.

"It's my seat," He stated simply, before breezing past her and Leonard and retreating to his room in which the door slam ricochet off of the walls of the apartment in a brutal fashion. Less than five minutes later Penny was trekking inside, dressed in her usual bedtime ensemble of pink shorts and a strappy t-shirt. Looking exhausted, she folded her arm and glared at the closed door before rolling her eyes and turning her attention to her boyfriend.

"Who upset Dr Whack-a-Doodle?" Although the sunshine haired girl was disinterested in a answer, she was provided with one just by looking at Skylar who was simply shifting from one foot to the next whilst stood shyly beside the couch. "Sat in his seat?" Penny asked sympathetically, receiving a nod, she walked passed the other two to knock on Sheldon's door.

When the man's silhouette was seen, they engaged in a hushed yet seemingly heated discussion under their breaths, both of which were unheard by the Hofstadter siblings. However when the jade eyed girl retreated, her face was etched into the perfect portrait of annoyance which told more than either of them wanted to know. "If he gets too much, she can stay with me, or you can throw him in a grave," Her fiery gaze glared at the door once more before she returned to her own apartment, departing with a quick peck on Leonard's cheek.

"I'm really sorry about Sheldon," the shorter sighed out again, "Really I am, I should've known better to let him near you," He raked a hand through his hair before sitting down at the end of the plush sofa, gesturing for her to sit in the middle. "I'm here to look after you, I know you're not a child but I feel responsible for you, and if it gets to uncomfortable then you can by all means, go stay with Penny, I won't be offended,"  
>"It's o-ok Lenny, I-I'll get used to him, i-it could b-be worse," For a moment the bespectacled man almost dared to ask how it could get worse than Sheldon Lee Cooper, but then thought better of the speech. Instead he brought his little sister into a tight hug and thanked her for being so patient. "So, is there anything else I should know about the apartment? And he mentioned a roommate agreement, what's that?"<p>

Leonard groaned before crossing his legs and beginning to explain how he had first met Sheldon and all the crazy antics that the man-child appeared to display. "He has a very certain way of living and if someone disturbs that he caves in a little, really he's insane, a genius, but insane," Sky nodded along, her already diminutive hair pulled back into a spiny ponytail, her fringe falling into her caramel eyes as she had discarded her glasses.

She seemed to be full of understanding which confused her brother to no ends, knowing what she had experienced and why she was here in the first place, he expected her to be pushing away those surrounding her; he most certainly didn't expect her to look at Sheldon and make excuses for him. "I'm sure he has r-reasons, wh-when people are pushed a-away when they are y-young they build c-coping mechanisms," Here she pushed her fringe away so she could see better, "I-It depends on upbringing,"

There was sort of a harsh realisation that this girl had more weight on her shoulders than the entirety of people in this building, she was no psychologist, yet she seemed to see further into people than his mother ever could. Fixing herself a cup of warm milk with biscuits like a child, she kissed Leonard's cheek goodnight and retreated to the bedroom. Yet the older brother could barely sleep, she seemed to accept Sheldon as a freak in their group, but how would she see the manipulative and seductive Howard? Or the shy and sensitive Raj? Would the others get on as well or would it come to a point where he had to keep her away from them?


	3. Chapter 3

When the morning came around with the sun just about peering over the horizon in its reluctant fashion, Sky wormed her way out of the cocoon that she had sewn herself into during the adventures of her dreams. The girl with hair of mud and gold finally wriggled into solitary free breathing before standing on her own trembling feet. Immediately, she looked for a mirror that was absent of sight before combing a hand self-consciously through the curtain of now-curling hair. With a nauseous sigh she pulled her cameo down to cover the pudgy stomach in her sight and pulled her brother's dressing robe tight around her to conceal the edges of her figure. It was almost silly to be insecure when there was only her caring brother and admittedly strange roommate in the apartment, but if Sheldon had a tendency to be blunt she really didn't want it to be about how disastrous she looked in the mornings. For a man who loved trains, he would get to see first-hand what a train wreck looked like in the form of Skylar Hofstadter.

Now gnawing her lips, violated by the viscous attack made by her teeth on the already rouged tint, the hazel eyed girl debated curling back under the Star Wars sheets that she admittedly found endearing, until the other occupants had left. As pleasant as the thought had become as it disseminated through the corporate mind, no such luck came as approximately five minutes after making this decision an incessant knocking came peaking at the door repeatedly for a solid three knocks. The voice was familiar and sent both a sense of relief and displeasure to her emotions as they put her tensed body to rest.

_Knock knock knock_

"Skylar?"

_Knock knock knock_

_"Skylar?"_

_Knock knock knock_

_"Skylar?"_

With all the patience of a saint she took a minute to pass a groan through her skinned lips, and upheave a root full of air from the depths of her lungs to the vast foreign land of the world around her. The girl shut off her russet orbs for a scrap of a second as she pressed the tips of her fingers to the temples of her brittle skull and looked down at herself through the same eyes clouded with a black and murky judgement as Skylar studied her presentation. Finally, she cracked the door open ever so slightly, to meet the bright cerulean eyes of the man who seemed to hate her. "Leonard already left for work," He rushed out languidly, as if trying to speak to a child where he had to spell everything out. "Boy, do you sleep late, you're worse than Penny, thinking that the bills will get paid by you refusing to leave the comfort of your bed? Oh we all wish, I recommend you get a job," Affronted by his condescending tone, Sky squared her jaw in defence, although didn't speak because that would ruin any image of strength she made.

It was the same look Leonard had given Sheldon the night before- with eyes glinting slightly dangerously in the bright artificial lighting, jaw set firmly and peering over the edge of their glasses as if waiting for something very dangerous to happen. The other male swallowed slightly nervously before turning on his heel and walking away smoothly. Of course the younger Hofstadter didn't lose her temper like her brother did, she was neither hot-headed nor in a position where she could have a verbal spar with those who looked down on her. Nonetheless a trait they shared was most certainly the annoyance that came with being looked upon like a brainless child or animal. Sky knew she was a neither dog nor toddler and refused to be treated as such that was a promise.

She wasn't made at Sheldon; the Caucasian skinned girl understood well that the God Complex in his head was simply the result of growing up in a narrow-minded area of which those there could barely tell the difference between Engineering and Quantum Physics, leading him to believe he was rather superior to them and therefore, everyone else. Because what man doesn't think that if they're better than their mother they're better than everyone? Combing the long fingers delicately through the mane of hair that just reached her shoulders, Skylar traipsed into the kitchen to find her new "Roommate," perched on his seat of the sofa with a laptop balanced precariously on his lap. "D-Don't you have work?" She asked curiously, because she really did wonder and care.

"Yes, not that it's any of your business," Swallowing again, she wondered why he was pushing her away, was this an instinct for him? He and Penny seemed capable of conversing on a level that she could verbally reprimand him and get not an ounce of backlash, maybe this was what he was like with everyone when they first meet? "I had to babysit," _oh. That's why he doesn't like me; he had to take time off to make sure I was ok._

"I-I'm sorry," The curtain of hair slipped over her glasses to conceal most her face as by instinct the girl curled away from the man to hide away in expected fear. "Y-You should go to w-work, I d-don't need…" and suddenly there was a crash over her where a flashback of the last time she coward away from a man like that, the thought alone collided into her like a ton of bricks. Alone, in an apartment with a stranger she barely knew, her breathing became laboured as she backed back away into Leonard's room. "J-just go to w-work,"

Her brother's room smelt of familiarity, it looked like childhood and reminded her of all the memories (although few) that they shared. The Star Wars collector's edition she had bought for his 20th, she had only been fourteen but she still knew him best, they had only met twice and still they had a stronger bond than others. The various DVDs and CDs that she had been passed back and forth over the years, the songs she had listened because he said they would help, the guitar she had played and then sent to him because she gave up. He never used it either.

A soft and melancholy smile spread over her face as she glanced over the many memories she held with her only brother, ones she had missed and ones they had shared. Either way they were his memories and she felt sort of intrusive just looking around at the TARDIS-blue walls. Finally, she sat cross-legged on the bed sheets and simply traced a Lightsaber in hope for some comfort. Although the initial guilt and embarrassment had worn off from the panic attack, she couldn't help feel a little screwed up; if she couldn't even spend a minute alone in a room with the most childish man she had ever come across, how was she really supposed to build the rest of her life?

The anxiety would never settle, it was neither dust on an old pocket watch nor a spring lamb grazing; it would never relax or relent for more than a second. This makes it worse because now she wasn't to know when it was to suddenly spring on her again, like a jack-in-the-box surprising her until death do them part. This was a part of her now, like shards of glass cello taped back together, crumbling to the touch and shattering at one wrong move.

How long she lay there was beyond her knowledge, curled up in a little bubble away from the reality of her situation and the depths of her quandaries. Yet her peace was disturbed by the mussed hair of her bespectacled brother peering around at her, caramel eyes asking questions he was far too afraid to ask, she could see the spark of anger that shadowed his face yet his shouting hadn't graced her ears yet. Watching him glance back and whisper something venomously to the tall shadow behind him, her heat beat thudded in her chest as she stood on her own quivering feet. Shaking the matted hair, Sky extended her arms for the comforting embrace she could not get off anyone else anymore. "Sheldon," Her eyes of melted chcolate saw the faded anger gesture to his roommate "When I said look after her, I meant it, she clearly looked upset so why did you leave her?"

"She told me too!" A little laugh escaped her lips as she shook her head and pulled Leonard away to pat his arms in way to say leave him alone. The poor man was as clueless as a child, there was no point beating him over it, not now anyway, wait until the unfortunate chap had a boyfriend and then explain the complexity of human emotion too him.

"So what's for dinner?"

An hour later, the younger girl was finally clad in black skinny jeans and a baggy t-shirt of a band neither of the others had heard of. But the naive one took a minute trying to figure out what was romantic about romances, and the dangers of such a relationship, into which Sky simply leaned against the table and smile dazedly as he rambled for the first time in front of her without showing clear displeasure to her presence. Finally he paused to talk about how the chemicals inside the brain were what caused a romantic attraction and what humanity deemed as "Love," was merely the human call to reproduce. In the end, she felt pity on him and decided to speak.

"I-it's not l-literal Sheldon, i-it's the name of a b-band," Said man paused in confusion, clearly about to ask what was the point if it wasn't literal before she spoke again in her quiet authority "My Ch-Chemical R-Romance is a band in America, i-it's sort of Rock…ish," If she hadn't had a broken voice and a broken personality, she would have rambled off every fact she knew about them, too her favourite band, to the one that put her in a puddle, but instead she remained silent and stared at her feet.

Before Sheldon spoke again, the other occupant of the room coughed exaggeratedly and shook his head at him, gesturing for him to leave it, but it seemed he couldn't take the hint. "So it's a band founded on the scientific discovery of how dopamine controls the emotions and attraction of one human to another?" The confusion in his voice was so genuine, it made her smile, whilst to anyone else it would frustrate them to know end, but she simply laughed. Leonard looked at her incredulously, but she couldn't stop, there was simply something about this as the first time she had felt comfortable since her old life that filled her with joy.

Calming down, she looked him dead in the eyes, as if speaking to a child "Yes sweetie," and the short sentence made it so much easier to just appear superior for once, just a little further on top of the situation. Looking over at her brother, she saw him hide a smile behind a cup of tea before shaking his head and moving towards the couch. "S-So what now?" she whispered to him, perching herself on the floor next to his feet so they could talk better.

"You get to meet my other friends," Sky saw the grimace that placed no hope in her fear that she wouldn't like the others, yet braved a smile of happiness and nodded; it was the least she could do for a man who had given up so much for her. "And then we play Halo, because it's Halo night," For this she didn't have to fake a grin as she sprung to her feet.

"Y-You have a Halo night?" Her bubbly happiness made the gelled haired man nod and chuckle, like a father too his daughter excited over a new princess doll. Nodding, he gestured to the Xbox all set up courtesy of himself that morning. "Th-that's awesome! Get ready t-to get beat, b-big brother,"

"You can't partake in halo night," It seemed that Sheldon had seemed to given up pondering the whimsicalities of chemical romances as he now turned his stern look on the two siblings with vague patience and clear annoyance. "You're a girl," She really wanted to roll her eyes at him, but her patience instructed herself to remain in-hostile towards his clear confusion.

"So, Penny plays?" Leonard sighed at his roommate, clearly embarrassed by his antics.

"But Penny's good,"

"So is she, she kicks my ass all the time,"

"That's hardly a challenge Leonard,"

And so the bickering went on, for so far along that they barely noticed Skylar setting up the xbox with the memorised and practised movements of a professional very familiar with her instrument, barely having to look as she connected controllers to know the time it would take. Watching them swap remarks like a tennis match ball batting forth and back-with very many near misses. It was only until the game was fully loaded and she was waving a controller in front of Sheldon's face that they paused. Her clever muddy eyes were trained on his reactions at the silent offer. "B-But it's not time yet," _Finally, I'm not the one stuttering_. Shrugging, she offered him the controls again, as he took it, she saw Leonard smirk and turn to look at the TV as if sharing a private joke with an invisible person suspended next to him.

**((A/N: In case you aren't aware, this is canon up to Season 1, After that I can't guarantee anything non-OOC. However, teh characters will be written as close as I can get them on the show. It's right at the beginning where Sheldon is a little more of an asshat and Howard is still single, Raj can't speak too women etc, you might also find that Skylar's personality is a little up and down, I can promise you that this is completely on purpose. You'll see more of her development later. Thanks to the reviewers I've had so far and I hope this lives up to your expectations :) ))**


	4. Chapter 4

Neither of them engaged in any form of cheating, neither of them let out the stream of curses that the other men would let out on a belt, yet neither of them seemed able to estimate how good the other was. Every time Sheldon calculated her accurate level of expertise she would do something else in which to make him re-analyse the entire equation thrice. On a similar level, Sky seemed to be at no end of frustration to the style that she was so very unfamiliar with, bar Leonard and an ex-boyfriend, she hadn't had much player experience unless with her own person on a 1-controller game; yet now they were going head to head in battle so heated that the entire room was dead silent.

Every now and then the third roommate would look between their gazes of extreme concentration and entertain the thought of interrupting, but a blast from the screen would pull him from the thought before he dared to act on it. The intensity wasn't surprising, the look of utter concentration on his little sister's face matched the aggravated glare of the tall, lean man he called his friend. He pitied the next person to walk into the room as the level of passion was almost starting make him nervous as he looked between the two gamers' they were leaning forward in their seats and barely blinking through their narrowed eyes as their fingers flew across the game pads.

It was after about half an hour of continuous and brutal slaying that finally the screen cut to the end and he was left to deal with an ashen-faced Sheldon Cooper and modestly smug Skylar Hofstadter. "I don't know how, but you cheated," the man glared at the younger sibling through dark sapphire eyes, judging and studying her. Under his gaze she felt uncomfortable and had to look away as her body flushed the pallor of a fiery sky. Before she could feel too out of place however Leonard was congratulating and cheering for her, as the older man retreated to turn off the game station with his mortified blush seemingly unnoticed by the others in the room.

"It was fair and square Sheldon, she beat you fair and square, so can she join Halo night now?" The incredibly proud older brother of the victor grinned up and squinted for a second through his glasses at his lankier friend. The chuffed look was subtly unamicable as Leonard directed his gaze to Sheldon, whilst the only female looked bashful and unwilling to call out the unfamiliar man on his beating; she simply stared at her feet with her mussed brunet hair falling in every which direction. For a moment, the tallest male was curious of her shy behaviour, as most people would hold a party just to call him out as wrong or beat him in one way or another. Yet this strange girl was simply stood back and silent, Sheldon found that he rather…appreciated this.

"I suppose, she has after all proved her worthiness, and for a female she is rather talented at the controls," He watched her cautious gaze draw up from the carpets as a slow smile reached across her face, the man watched through sea-dyed eyes as she bit her lip to contain the emotions that she was clearly not used to experiencing. "But that's not to say she has a permanent spot," Sheldon pointed a long finger at Leonard, "She has to continue her performance tonight to guarantee a spot next week,"

But the hobbit-sized man simply beamed at his retreating, defeated, figure. His hot cocoa eyes shone with something short of awe and pride towards the younger a, in immediate brotherly protocol; he extended a hand for a high-five. "I've never seen anyone beat Sheldon like that," He muttered, holding her forearms gently. "Raj and Howard are going to love you," A snort escaped her mouth, clearly incapable of being held back as Skylar ran a hand through her sun-streaked ebony hair to push the bangs hiding her vision out of the way. Looking at her slightly smaller brother, she gave a ghost of a smile and sat back down on the couch.

"S-So, does he n-not get beat e-easily?" Sky whispered, scared that something of an enemy had been made out of her flatmate as she brought her knees up to her chest tightly; blacked in by the pythons of her strong arms. Absently, her blunt fingernails scratched at the hard, inky denim that coated her legs like a second skin, the baggy t-shirt of blood-stained characters suddenly making her a little chilly. Her eyes fixated on the movement of the broken hard shell at the end of her fingers, a little too drawn to the tiny rip of skin underneath one of the chewed specimens.

"No, and he likes to remind us, like all the time…every time," Leonard looked content until he saw the wary look that shadowed Sky's face, like a death spell pulled tightly over the innocent thoughts that the girl had now forgotten to have. "It'll be fine," He tried to pull a convincing face, but even if he had a statement to accompany it, the elder knew that nothing he had to say would comfort her in her dry spells. The worst part was that he knew it wouldn't be ok, he knew his roommate a little too well, sometimes it was a plague to be able to predict such an unpredictable man, and he knew that beating him was something he wouldn't let go. From this moment forward, that man was going to try whatever he could to outsmart or humiliate her.

Nothing Leonard did or said would stop him, at all, that was one thing for certain, when Sheldon Cooper got an idea then the walls of the universe may as well go collapse in its favour, because nothing would stop him. Like a very small bull in a thankfully metaphorical china shop, he would barge around like a child with no consideration for those around him, much less the people who cared about him.

But Sky had come to this apartment for protection, for safety, for a little time away from the hurried world around them (though this was probably not the best idea since she was staying with two Physicists). The verdict remained that her safety was in his hands, but how to protect a girl with little understanding of hatred against a man who couldn't recognise it?

**((A/N: Ok, so far so good, this chapter was slightly shorter, my apologies but I am writing quite a few at once so a little fogiveness wouldn't go to miss. To clarify in the last chapter when Sheldon adn Sky were talking about Chemical Romances-It's a band, so you know "My Chemical Romance," is-was-a American Alternative Rock Band from New Jersey. **

**Few more highlights-I recognise that there are a few mistakes in my previous chapters but I haven't really got much time to deal with them, so I apologise and I hope you can handle a few mishaps**

**-CJ))**


	5. Chapter 5

The silence had been a miracle in such a place as this one, between the two contrasting roommates and the quiet girl trapped between them, the apartment had been chaotic since she got there. When Sheldon sulked, she enjoyed the whispering voice of nothing, whilst awaiting the arrival of the strangers she was yet to meet. Out of her own special aggressiveness, she sat in Sheldon's seat; she knew he would know, or find out somehow, yet she flopped down and crossed her legs, watching the moving pictures of the TV. Leonard came out of his room, took one look at her and bit his lip to stop the onslaught of laughter he knew was coming. She simply smiled to herself and kept watching TV.

"Howard and Raj will be here soon, I invited Penny so you'd be a little more comfortable, we're having Tai food is that ok?" He spoke clearly, though his words were slightly muffled as he opened the fridge and retrieved a bottle of suspiciously bright orange juice. She stared at the object for a second, curious and intrigued by the peculiar colouring, but before the hazel eyed girl managed to warn him, she remembered he's asked her something.

"…Yes…?" Her dark coffee coloured eyes widened as her throat cracked the word into a question of insecurity rather than a stern command of confidence. Her older brother appeared to notice, and looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Once again, Sky felt like a shy, out of place young girl who was fumbling through high school, battling a war that was breaking her apart just to be noticed in the assault of a tsunami called her peers. Looking downtrodden, she simply shrugged and looked down at her shaking hands, teeth catching her rouged lips and biting down hard.

"Sky…if you don't want that then…"

"It's not th-that," She shook, not just in the tremble of her hands like an addict without a fix, but a full body shudder that made her wince at the noticeability. The eyes that she knew were watered with blue as she stared down at herself in clear disgust; feeling so diverse in this place, like a freak, like a nobody. There was no secret that this 19 year old still appeared 14 in personality; it was clear in the terror of the brown and caramels that made up her orbs. "I d-don't want to be like I was L-Leonard, I want t-to be…st-stronger," he put down the drink and sat next to her, letting his little sister rest the head of messy strands against his tired shoulder.

"And you will be," He reassured her, his own dark eyes hidden behind glasses in a similar fashion, looking down at a girl he admired in ways she could never see. "I'm going to help you," Sky sniffed and looked at him, pulling away from his shoulder to look at his sincere expression, the only boy she would ever really care about from this moment forward.

"Really?" It was a question that didn't need to be asked, for she really believed when he spoke and he really meant when he did. Yet there was still the nagging in her brain that told her he was going to give up, the deadweight was never worth the climb that one had to foresee in order to reach her repair. It was a pattern most likely seen through when she was alone with a lighter caught between her fingertips with no particular interest beyond to watch the dancing flame thrive whilst she could not.

"Really," He confirmed, "If you want, I can help you start living again, there's colleges around here, I could get you a job at the university if you're interested in anything science, or perhaps if you prefer something small, Penny has many failed waitressing jobs that you can repair," The joked rolled off his tongue and suddenly they were both smiling again, albeit wearily, but smiling nonetheless, with an ounce of happiness that seemed to push Sky in the right direction to sit up straight again.

"I-I'm more of an…a-artist," The russet haired girl muttered shyly, the heat of her cheeks spreading into a dark blush "C-Can I take courses for that?" The mention of art alone seemed to make her simultaneously bashful and cheerful. Whilst her actions were timid and quiet, clearly scared of being told her passion was stupid and useless; it was _her_ talent nonetheless, and clearly something she was passionate about by the large grin on her face.

"Of course! You can take classes for anything, I can collect a few leaflets if you like, we can go through them together…or on your own if you prefer…?" Now it was Leonard's turn to appear unsure, whilst he wanted to be a big and important of her life, like the father of the children he was sure he wouldn't have, or the father she never had. However, on another side he didn't want to crowd her, this was something she needed to go through with her own choices and decisions, making her own choices whether with success or failures.

"No, I-I want you t-to go through th-them with me," Sky spoke in her usual shy and supporting manner, with her gaze loose and lips in a slight smile; even that was neither conceited nor large as if to grab an audience. Suddenly, Leonard felt like he was really properly achieving something, past his work in Physics, past his PhD, past the ability to put up with Sheldon… it was here he felt he had made his biggest success. Being a big brother.

"Good, now…smile, it won't last long," The ebony haired man grinned, then looked at the orange juice he had set aside some time ago, his face forming a frown "Is that healthy?" He held it up "Have I been drinking that?" Sky rolled her eyes and sat back, barely a second into comfort before the door swung open and startled her; in strolled a petite man with a smug grin and beady eyes, followed by a darker-skinned and taller man, with the expression of a lost puppy.

"Mr Howard Wolowitz, at your service," The dwarf of a man stood and bowed theatrically, leaving the girl to stare in stunned silence until the other man leaned forward to whisper in the former's ear. "Oh and this is Raj, he can't speak to women," the way he shrugged it off so cruelly, like he didn't matter stung Sky ever so slightly, to a point of annoyance where she stood and brushed passed Howard to offer a hand to Raj.

"N-Nice to meet y-you, I'm Skylar,"

Penny followed in afterwards, bouncing ever so slightly as her words rolled off her tongue, "So where's the…" She paused, noticing Sheldon's absence first, the lack of irritation clearer than blue skies. But then her eyes went over to Sky who was offering a surprised Raj a smile, but his eyes were wide as saucers as his words caught in his throat every time he tried to speak. Sympathy rose up in her, but she still watched as Sky patted his back and sat back down…in Sheldon's spot. Her eyes caught Leonard's before she had even managed to speak.

"I'll explain later,"

**_((A/N: I love Sky's passive aggressiveness. Anyway, this was written at literally 10PM after I came back from a performance, so it's badly written and I apologise, but i really wnated to update for you...two, otherwise it'd never get done. In other news today I managed to get Charles Darwin and Einstein mixed up))_**


	6. Chapter 6

Sheldon wasn't happy, that was very clear. Like a child however, he was stubborn and refused to admit his problem with the girl. Instead, he glared at from his seat of which he was well aware she had been sat on by the warm and unfamiliar imprint that had been left behind. The moment he had returned to the room, he saw Raj perched on the couch closest to the door, smiling silently, with Howard next to him, gripping the controller whilst a string of unruly curse words tumbled from his mouth. Next to him was that girl, that she-devil, coming into his apartment and throwing away everything he had worked to get in order. She too was gripping a controller with fierce fire in her hazel eyes; but like Raj, no sound came from her mouth except the sound of concentration.

Penny was seated by herself on the smaller chair, sipping on what appeared to be hot coffee as her face gave an expression of both amusement and pride. Leonard was in the kitchen area, unwrapping what Sheldon assumed was dinner whilst sorting them onto plates. He didn't need to look at the TV to know that Howard was being beaten very thoroughly on the game by the younger Hofstadter, the violent and vulgar words that was being shouted at decibels heard in the next apartment were suffice evidence.

"You're in my seat," He muttered, heard by the air only until he cleared his throat and repeated the sentence in a louder voice. "You're not supposed to sit there, it's my seat," As if a switch were flipped, the room descended into silence, with penny craning her neck to look at the awkward man stood with his arms folded-no, wrapped-around himself. Out of place and a little upset over something so simple, reminding Skylar of a child without its mother.

"Y-You weren't here," She said softly, peering up through the strands of her bangs, clearly a little stumped on what to say and what to do. Instead, she simply paused the game and stood up, causing Howard to shift slightly in the spot that he sat, the entire room now just focused on the two. The blonde in the chair placed her cup of coffee on the table and sat up, turning a 45 degree angle just to stare up at them with a peculiar look.

"Just because I wasn't here, doesn't stop it being my spot," The brunet man countered, a look of confusion painted onto his features as he spoke. "If I were to-hypothetically speaking- leave a bloody shotgun on the table, and the police came, however I was not, I would still be arrested for it being my murder weapon on the table," Sometimes, the normality of the group wondered if Sheldon ever thought about the things that he said, and if he ever thinks that he sounds either crazy or like a psychopath. Yet Sky still looked unperturbed as she offered him the game controls silently, gesturing to the now empty spot. The room waited with bated breath, expecting the man to rant about how he can't just sit on the seat because she had sat on it, or something along those lines. Right here could be the start or end of a feud.

"That's her way of saying 'kick his ass'" Leonard supplied helpfully, looking at the visibly confounded Sheldon, of which was staring at Sky as if she had just grown another head. Looking at the controller, and then back at her face, the nerd in him wondering why on Earth she would leave the game when she was halfway through beating Howard into the dust. It didn't dawn on him that this was a peace offering, that she was just being nice; this literal physicist didn't understand the term of "Just being nice,"

"And that I shall, much better than you would," He muttered rather haughtily, taking the controller and sitting in his spot without even a brush past the younger. Penny rolled her eyes and Leonard returned to unpacking the food, which was now cooler than expected, but Sky looked relieved and a little proud of herself. In one day she had made both an enemy and a friend out of Sheldon Cooper, and the thought of what the next day could bring was a little overwhelming.

Skylar knew that it wouldn't just be over like that, she understood that this socially inept child of a man, with a brain as powerful as Einstein's and the workings of a man deemed to do many great things, was just a nerd that had no concept of human emotion. He was very literally like a child, unable to see when he hurts someone, and no idea to repair the damage when he has. There was something intriguing about him, something a little off underneath those crude remarks.

And she was determined to figure out what.

**_((Small chapter, I know, but I'm swamped at the moment so I'm doing the best I can with me being in the process of co-writing a story, and editing that story whilst writing up another two books that I need to get down too, on top of that I'm ill and swamped in my Performing Arts portfolio, so please forgive me if this is short))_**


	7. Chapter 7

The next time Sheldon and Skylar are left alone in the house is because Penny and Leonard have a date. It's awkward to say the least, as when the elder sibling informs them she simply smiles and nods until the tallest roommate decides a ruckus ought to be caused. "And what am I supposed to do with this…Neanderthal whilst you're gone Leonard? Do you not think about anyone but yourself?" Sky acts like she hasn't been hurt, but really it stings to hear what he's said. It's a week in and she's sort of used to Sheldon by this point, but does anyone really get used to this man? It was a hard point to argue.

"Sheldon, don't call her that, it's rude and…" He doesn't finish, because the girl is just laying a hand on his arm and shaking her head in her own way of saying '_Just give up_,' It's surprising because, _yes_, he should know by now it was no use trying to get this theoretical genius seeing the social side of a problem whilst his head was so far in his own selfish antics. But she stops him anyway, for his benefit if not anyone else's; he tended to forget normal problems when coming to her defence and it worried her ever so slightly. She would deal with Sheldon in her own way, in her own time.

"I-I'll just g-go outside…somewhere," She muttered, her deep chocolate eyes steamy with thought whilst her hand carded through her spiky chestnut coloured hair. Sky seemed to whisper something under her breath as she trailed off into her room, but whatever she said was carried away with her person away from the prying ears of the two men. Going to get changed, the girl managed to retrieve ripped faded skinnies and another shirt that had an unfamiliar band printed too it. Her eyes were lined, her skin paler whilst her hair hung over the glasses she was slowly starting to like again.

Sheldon sighed when he saw her "Leonard said bye," He muttered, though seemingly uninterested with her presence as he studied the whiteboard in front of him. "I must ask why you insist going out looking like a cheap zombie from a 1930's remake of Frankenstein," The fake exhaustion in his voice put a form of spark in her veins, it made her feel as if she wanted nothing more than to shout at him…scream in frustration but she didn't, she couldn't even if she _really_ wanted to.

Instead she simply shrugged as if Frankenstein actually had zombies and her clothing taste were normal (and his comment hadn't made her feel extremely self-conscious). She studied the board herself before declaring internally that she didn't understand absolutely any of it and really needed Leonard to explain it sometime. When the cerulean eyed man turned again, he studied her t-shirt with abrupt interest "So what's this one now?" He huffed "Why would you only panic at the disco? Surely there are a lot more places to panic, for example, a plane, as it's descending at four hundred thousand miles per hour into the Atlantic ocean, that would be a good time to panic!" She blinked at him, sighing.

"I-It's another band Sh-Sheldon," She said simply, grabbing the keys and starting to the door, barely glancing at the man again as her slow irritation of him started to rise. That wasn't good, she didn't like being irritated, yet Sheldon Cooper seemed to be a willing advocate for making her go extremely crazy, so there was no point stopping now.

"A band with extremely incompetent spelling, who puts an exclamation mark halfway through the title?" But the door had already shut, leaving the Physicist to ponder the matter for less than a second as he determined she was either crazy or stupid, but most females with a connection to Leonard tended to be as far as he was concerned.

Sky got lost very easily, a city like this was somewhat terrifying in her eyes- all these people and problems and rushing from one place to another. Soon she found herself parked outside Hot Topic with an assortment of Fall out Boy shirts in one bag and new jeans in the other, completely lost and sat on the sidewalk as her legs drew up to her chest. It appeared she was trying not to panic (As Sheldon had pointed out there were a lot more places to do so than at the disco, but she was hoping now was not one of them) But her anxiety levels were pushing at her skull.

She didn't want to ruin her brother's date, she had been there a week and he looked miserable putting up with his roommate so often, the last thing she wanted was to be a burden to the only thing that appeared to make him happy. So now the brunette was wondering who to call, Raj didn't talk to girls, she didn't trust being alone with Howard in a car…but then there was Sheldon and his…Sheldon-ness. It was a tossup, remain lost or call the most pretentious and arrogant man she had ever met.

Really she was starting to get cold.

It wasn't that she hated or even mildly disliked the lean and lanky man whom was now her roommate; it was the fact he seemed to _hate_ her that set her apart from him. It scared her to know that someone who could barely look at her without spitting out an insult was someone she would now depend on, although it didn't take much to terrify the anxiety ridden girl, this was one of the things that shook her a little too much. _Just call him already you wimp, even if he does be mean, he'll get you home._

So that's what Sky did, and it wasn't until he picked up that she remembered that _he doesn't drive, at all, as in, not unless you want to die sort of not drive_. So when Sheldon picked up and huffed an irritated "Hello?" down the phone, her entire body seized up as she realised that now she had to say something, and admit she was a little too scared and a little too lost in the middle of nowhere.

"I-I got l-lost," She muttered lamely, waiting for the russet haired boy to make a snide remark or bite at her, what wasn't on the menu was a crude and sharp disinterest as he all but threw away her ability to pick herself up again. He simply and sketchily said "So? People of lower intelligence get lost all the time, find a way to reverse the situation and let me know how it went," Her heart plummeted_, I'm in the middle of nowhere, I could get beaten or robbed or_… her thoughts froze in terror…_raped._

It was as if a switch had been flicked and suddenly everyone was too close and the sound of blood was pounding in her ears. Her voice became scratched and breathless as the phone in her hands (and the man on the other end) became something similar to her lifeline. "P-Please you need to find me, p-please c-come and find m-me, I'm sc-scared,"

On the other end, Sheldon was confused, her voice was shaky and the thought of having to comfort her was a prospect he didn't enjoy, yet from her very laboured breathing he could assume she was having a panic attack. "There there," He said, looking rather uneasily "I'll…urm…find you," _And how, Sheldon Cooper are you going to do that when you have no idea where she is, what she's doing and if she's ok?_

_Yet for some reason, she still believed him._


	8. Chapter 8

Sheldon clicked off the phone and stared at it, the sound of the girl's breathless words echoing in his brain. He had never been depended on like before, he wondered if this was how Bruce Wayne felt when faced with the possibility to save someone; like your blood was a hurricane in your veins and your heartbeat was a volcano erupting through your chest. Yet the thought of leaving the house for no other means necessary than to bring a (extremely annoying) lesser human back to the apartment which is exactly where he didn't want her seemed senseless. And if he played his cards right he could just call Leonard and then didn't have to put up with the very vocal coitus that he and the blonde next door always appeared to engage in when they got home.

So he did the next best thing to playing superhero, he called his sidekick. Three rings in; the phone was picked up by a voice that was also breathless, no doubt from a reason far from a panic attack. "Leonard?" Sheldon spoke sternly down the phone "Your half brained sister is lost in the city, and I have no means to get to her, I ought to think it's your job to retrieve her," The fact that the starry eyed boy was actually starting to make literal sense when he spoke scared Leonard, it meant that he was going to start using Skylar against him.

"Sheldon, you're perfectly capable of…"

"What do you propose I do Leonard? She's not my problem, it states in the Skylar-specific portion of the Roommate Agreement that any dilemmas concerning her are down to you to resolve and you alone, I do not own a vehicle, and refuse to merge in the swamp of infestation you call the city centre," The shorter roommate could imagine Sheldon's raised eyebrows and impassive face as he spoke in such an indifferent tone that genuinely made him want to be sick (or seriously injure his roommate). Instead he bit his tongue and glanced at Penny, who could hear the conversation through the speaker of the phone.

"Sheldon, what would your mother say if you left a young lady stranded?" the russet eyed boy looked at his girlfriend in wonder, stuck as to how she always had the best ideas even if he were the intellectually smarter one. He returned his attention to the silence on the other end of the phone, feeling somewhat triumphant as he awaited Sheldon's reply, but it seemed Penny hadn't finished as the girl with hair of sunlight spoke again, "Worst still, what would your meemaw say?" And there, with the sharp inhalation of breath that almost made Leonard jump for joy, they knew they had won.

"You really didn't have to bring meemaw into this," he huffed, obviously affronted "It's true I would never hear the end of it, and I have no doubt that one of you would inform her just to see my misery and endless scolding," Clearly disapproving of the cerulean eyed girl's surprising cunning, he clicked off the phone and glared at the device as if it had done something wrong to him at this point, defeated, he drew himself up to his full height and debated not going at all.

Then the phone rang again, by instinct he answered and regretted it immediately "Bugger," He muttered, pulling the phone to his ear. "I'm coming to solve your mess," He didn't realise the stinging harshness in his tone as he hissed down the line at the unsuspecting Sky "I expect it won't be the first or last, but for further reference, you're Leonard's problem, so stop bugging me," Once again he put the phone down, and disappeared to change into his bus pants.

Sky had been curled up on the greasy sidewalk for so many minutes now that she could've sworn it had bled to an hour. However, for the lack of better judgement, the girl with tan eyes was also aware that she was most likely only feeling an hour whereas time had progressed for a matter of ten minutes. In that time either way, she had memorised the shape and scratch of every chewing gum lump and cola can outline, and every so often a new one would find its way near her.

The bodies around her were too close as she huddled in on herself, shielding the body of a broken girl that was claimed her own, the little tremble in her body symbolised how broken she felt, trapped in a strange environment. It had been a good ten minutes since she had called Sheldon and now the light was starting to trickle away as she felt her heart hammering like an explosion in her chest. Her phone rang again, startling her "Where are you?"

"O-Outside…Hot T-Topic on…" She stood up to peer at the street sign in her eye sight "Jefferson S-Street," Her voice shook as a low sigh emitted from the back of Sheldon's throat, clearly above annoyed as he simply clicked off. Five minutes, two cans and one wad of chewing gum later, he stood before her with arms crossed and azure eyes stern. He didn't speak, which pushed her anxiety further as his jaw clenched and eyes burnt.

They stood together at the bus stop in silence, before his tightened jaw moved with his tongue to speak. "I don't know nor do I particularly care for how long you're staying, but I think it's of benefit to both of us, if I ignore your existence, I have the greatest mine of our era, and it needs to be used for technical issues, not rescuing poor creatures with a loss of intelligence," His words burnt her and scarred her head. And later that night they would scar her body as well.

**_((Ok, first of all, I am so sorry about the wait and how boring this chapter was because I am literally swamped and under so much stress from both my parents and my school at the moment, so keeping this up is a little difficult, I am trying I promise._**

**_Second of all, there will be a lot of things revealed about Sky, but not all at once, you'll learn about her stutter, her greatest fear, her mental issues and as I mentioned in this chapter, her self harm. Her self harm won't be a key character thing, it won't be something she does regularly and will only be mentioned every few chapters, there's a good reason for this which will be revealed IN THE STORY,))_**


	9. Chapter 9

True to her word, Skylar ignored Sheldon. Although she had never vocally agreed to the very one-sided suggestion, the hazel eyed girl knew that it was both her benefit and his that their eyes never locked and their voices never directed at each other. However, she never made any agreement to stop prying on the azure eyed man's history and how he came to be such a…for lack of a better word…ass. So one day whilst leaning back on the couch (In Sheldon's spot because she two found that spot comfortable and they were ignoring each other so advantage of the situation needed to be taken), she allowed herself to ask Leonard where the cold man was from. The answer of "Texas," was simple enough and she had guessed as much from the –albeit hollow- accent. Yet in Texas they kept their laws of tradition and Catholicism to the heart, so why was he such a platonically cruel person. True, he was no murderer, but his complete ignorance of emotion was worrying, like a child he barely saw hurt in its true form.

"Sheldon's mother is coming down for a week, you can ask about Sheldon's childhood then," This had caught her attention, although communication was strict, she knew she could learn a lot about when the man had become who he was and when. Instead of throwing her attention in the air, she just looked up at Leonard with questioning eyes, shifting in the seat to face him. "Sheldon's birthday, sometimes she comes sometimes she doesn't, given the fact he's becoming so work-obsessed lately I thought it was for the best to invite her," He shrugged with a smile. "You don't mind do you? Either you or her would have to stay at Penny's and-"

"I-I'll st-stay," She muttered, she liked Penny; the blonde didn't make her feel awkward or like a misfit at all. In fact she made her feel like a regular, normal human being who wasn't as cracked as a broken vase or as shy as a timid squirrel. "A-At Penny's I mean, I-I'll stay," Sky bit her lip and looked up before her brother could speak in a tone that matched his concerned face "I-I like Penny," as way of explanation, not the fact that although the strong curiosity she had for Sheldon was indeed dominating her mind a little, it didn't stop the fact she was still intimidated by the beanpole of a man.

Leonard wanted to press further, it was written all over his face, but nonetheless he trusted his sister's decisions and that she would come to him if there was ever a problem that upset her. So instead he gave her a reassuring smile and traipsed over to his neighbour to announce the good news. Between the two of them they had been trying to draw the indifferent Sheldon and emotional Skylar into some form of friendship, but knowing the clashing personalities and how easily his little sister was hurt, he was wary. He knew of her past and the troubles she had encountered, and somehow exposing her to the radioactive bomb that was Sheldon Cooper didn't seem like a good idea to him.

He knew better than to argue with his indignant and stubborn girlfriend; however, as he had seen far too many times the level of her wrath, and knew all too well what it felt like to be on the receiving end. Either way he wasn't about to get into an argument with her, and deep down he knew that her best interest was in Sky; Penny wouldn't do anything that she knew would hurt the younger girl.

As he made his way over to her door and stood for a few seconds to adjust his hair and glasses before knocking in an arithmetic pattern with no repetition. Unlike Sheldon, he didn't need to call her name, because in seconds of knowing that it most certainly was not his elder roommate, she was opening the door wide with a bright smile. "So did she say yes?"

"Yea, she said yes, but I still really don't think-" but then he was cut off with her lips on his, with her hands on his cheeks and his hands faltering before landing on her waist. Leonard knew his girlfriend was just trying to shut him up, and by that he wasn't surprised; yet the distraction was welcome as he simply followed her into her apartment, taking the "Shut up and kiss me," to a whole new level as he immediately just stopped thinking.

"You were saying,"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," Later he would feel guilty for completely disregarding Skylar, not for the first time since she had got here, in favour of Penny. In the back of his mind he had told himself that she needed to learn dependency and she couldn't spend her life in his shadow. Even though the clenching in his gut told him he was making the wrong decision by just leaving her alone like that, with Sheldon in the apartment nonetheless.

But as a walking stereotype, he still took to falling between the sheets than to listen to his rational thought.

((_**A/N: Ok so the next couple of updates will be short, I'm mid-GCSE's atm and doing my first French speaking exam on Thursday so, as you can imagine, I'm a little shaky. I'm hoping by the holidays you will have a proper, planned out, full length chapter and I'm hoping you guys stick with me for now))**_


	10. AN

I want to apologise for this, because I really am sorry, but I am swamped with GCSE's, I'm frustrated as it is, I'm very stressed and it's kind of hard to even get out of bed in the morning lately. To be quite frank, I can barely write up a script for my Performing Arts, let alone a chapter of a book. So Basically this is going on Hiatus so I can stop worrying so damn much for a bit. You might get an update, but they'll be very slow and probably not very long. If I end up deleting, I give absolutely anybody permission to continue the story. Thanks for understanding, or not thanks if you don't understand, I guess?


End file.
